User blog:LondonSpear/Deities: According to Andy and my Fanon
=Fanon Overview= With the Newly released connection between Andy and My own fanon, we thought it proper to esablish some basic rules for our own fanon that we had come up with before. These rules are based off our our School(s) The Mythics Institute and all of it's various campuses. Since this is an open school for anyone to add their ocs too, we believe it is proper to lay down just some general information and criteria for deity characters - who are going to be connected with our fanon. 'Why Mythology?? Why should deities exist in the MH universe.' Canon Monster High story lines and characters allude to various mythological connections. Such as characters like Deuce Gorgon, son of Medusa (a Greek legend). Some of you may be familiar with the story of Medusa and Perseus. However few know of Medusa's mythological background. Why are her sisters, and herself, demonic monsters with snakes for hair?? I mean we all know Greek myths are very creative, but why are they like that?? Is it just a legend, were they born with this 'snake hair' and 'stone gaze'?? The truth is NO they were not born as monsters. In fact, they were turned into monsters by Athena/Minerva, and were originally her priestesses...before Medusa had physical relations with Posiden...in Athena's Temple. This is why they were turned from beautiful maidens, into the three gorgons - Stheno, Euryale, and Medusa. So already through this myth we see the Existence of Athena/Minerva, as well as Posiden - as deities, but also as worshiped beings to the ancient Greeks. You can read the basics here on Medusa's Wikipedia page. So with these two Greek dieties at least, we know that you can't have one Greek deity without having all others - since Classical Greek and Roman (And Egyptian and Norse) Mythologies are so intercomplicated and detailed. We also see the existence of the Greek Deity Eros/Cupid because of C.A.'s (now ex) existencs being Canon (and Eros being her father.) So these beings do exist in the Universe, and because we have examples from classic mythologies, these gods and goddesses have a lot oc children. Since you can't have only three Greek deities, this means that the entire Greek and Roman and Egyptian panthenons are in the Monster High universe. So why do monsters have to have their own school?? 'Because of the whole idea of monster high - that these beings are shunned for being themselves (like they can control what they are) and told that they don't belong in the Canon society. Why? Because they are different from everyone else (essentially in a nut shell, it is slightly more complicated.) ---- =Original Criteria= Now what is the original Criteria?? These are just some very very basic guidelines that we suggest if you want your divine character to attend Andy and my school ( Mythics. ''' Parentage' If your oc's parents are two god/desses, then your oc will be a ''full god/dess. If they are a child of a god/dess and a mortal being - then they will be a demigod/dess. IF they are the child of a god/dess and an immortal creature - they will be a full god/dess/ ''' Appearance''' Obviously, you can't have just a normal human looking character and say they are divine, which is why we have a few new criteria for appearances. *If the parent deity has some sort of special physical trait that they are known for , this is encouraged to be a part of the child's physical design as well. *ALL Original/Fan Characters must have an abnormal skin color and an aura around them that matches. For example - check out this link HERE. This color can be any color, but it MUST have the aura around it. We encourage to maybe pick a color tone that would match their parent(S) heritage, or affiliation. Use discretion. ---- =Basis and Reason= This is a Wiki for Monster High Fan characters, yes this does include characters that would potentially qualify as existing in the Canon universe, except for Normies. XD But still please use discretion. This is a monster website. ---- =FAQ= ''All questions please ask in the comments, questions will be featured with an answer in this section. An answer will also be in a reply to your comment. Category:Blog posts